Dimensional love
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: Por una misión fallida Gaara,Sasori,Sasuke,Hiashi,Neji,Kurenai y Hinata se encuentran en otra dimensión donde se encuentran a 3 chicas de 13 y 17 que aseguran que son un Anime y no podrán volver. ¿Cómo será la vida para Gaara, Sasori y Sasuke junto a tres fangirl locas enamoradas de ellos? CAP 1 EDITADO :3 GaaraXOC(Erza),SasoriXOC(Mei),SasukeXOC(Ino),HiashiXKurenai,NejiXHinata
1. Prologo

**Erza: Hola Mina-chan estamos aquí con un fic que se nos ocurrió un día de ocio el principio si es real pasa todos lo PUTOS DIAS MI CASA YA PARECE LA DE LUCY (Fairy Tail)**

**Mei: Te recuerdo que también es mi casa Er-imouto**

**Ino-Mei-nee tiene razón Er-chan**

**Erza: Primero NO ES TU HERMANA MAYOR ES LA MIA Y SEGUNDO NO ES TU CASA ES LA MIA **

**Ino: Que egoísta Erza**

**Erza: Y ahora te haces la ofendida uff**

**Erza: Naruto no me pertenece **

**Mei: Solo los Oc que somos nosotras 3 **

**Ino: Aye sir!**

**Dimensional love**

Erza POV

Bueno no sé cómo comenzar esta historia ah sí…

Primero les contare algunas cosas sobre mí: Me llamo….. Arias si no les diré mi nombre solo mi apellido pero todos me dicen Came, Erza o Arias, tengo 13 años, mido 1,50, Tengo ojos chocolate, pelo café, ondulado por la espalda, tez bronceada, soy extrovertida pero tímida con las personas que no conozco, Sensible, Mandona, Madura, Risueña y algo directa, soy Otaku y Brony pero el género que más me gusta es el Yaoi, me gusta Axel, Porta y las vocaloid pero mayormente Miku. AMO actuar y cantar y como final tengo CUATRO hermanos, tres hermanas y un hermano: Naty-nee es la mayor tiene 23 años, es castaña clara por la cintura tez pálida y hermosos ojos verdes y vive con mi abuela hace un año, Mei-nee haci le decimos tiene 17 años, tiene ojos Café, pelo Azabache, ondulado por los hombros y tez pálida, es muy tierna y tímida a ella le gusta porta, los Unicornios y Rin, Fran-ototo que tiene 10 años él no es Otaku pero le gusta el anime, nada más vio Dragon Ball, Naruto y Fairy Tail pero es terriblemente Gamer y odia a los niños ratas y como ultima mi peque imouto Vicky-imouto es una jodida caprichosa. Mis papas están separados desde mis 8 años pero eso no me afecta en lo absoluto

Bueno era un día normal me levante a las 7:00hs de mi cama marinera, me baje, desperté a mi Onee-chan y me puse mi uniforme de la secundaria que consistía en una chomba blanca con el logo del colegio en el pecho izquierdo y una falda tableada azul marino, luego me ate mi pelo castaño ondulado que recientemente había cortado ahora me quedaba por la espalda con mi inseparable fleco al costado y me puse mis anteojos hipster que aunque no lo soy uso por problemas de la vista, tome mi bolso/mochila salude a mi neko Gajeel y a mis dos inu Sakura (No la de Naruto, la de Sakura Card) y Shaoran, luego me fui a mi colegio por suerte yo vivo a la vuelta. Me puse a escuchar un fandub de una canción vocaloíd

**_El lugar de todos los días, bloquea la ruta de escape  
>La luz del sol brilla al amanecer<br>Los días sin estaciones parece ser que no tienen un fin  
>Eso es lo que yo sentí<br>Cuando la verdad fue revelada, sentí un poco de decepción  
>La bruma de la mañana llama al dolor<br>Y esta historia que cerrada estaba por miedo a la perfección  
>Se abrió de nuevo... a una continuación<em>**

Decía la última estrofa. Llegue y salude a Ino-chan tiene ojos verdes, pelo azabache, lacio por los hombros y tez pálida es Gritona, Expresiva, Enojona y Extrovertida pero la quiero así tiene una estatura pequeña y algunos cof suicidas cof le dicen "enana" o "peque" y se pudre, esos "Algunos" se convierten en "Algunas", s mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños y le gusta el seinen, Porta (con locura), Luka y LOS PANDAS

-ER-CHAN FELIZ CUMPLE DIOSA DE LA LIFE-me dijo escandalosamente

-¿Eh es mi cumpleaños?-Dije confundida

-Si BAKA-me dio un Maka-chop-es 4 de mayo-dijo como si fuera obvio

-Yo pensaba que era mañana 4-Dije

-Feliz cumple Came-dijo Giuly es como Mei-nee tranquila y dulce pero a veces se harta un poco de nosotras porque somos Otakus y ella no pero lo soporta-Toma-me dijo dándome un paquete verde con un moño violeta

-Gracias Giuly-Dije abrasándola lo abrí y me encontré con 3 pins uno de porta uno de Axel y uno de Sesshomaru-sama -AWWW KAWAI-

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida

-Digo que lindo-dije dándole una sonrisa sincera

-TOMA ER-CHAN-dijo Ino-chan dándome una bolsa plateada gigante de regalo

-Etto…Gracias-lo abril y me encontré con una remera de L junto con Naomi-san, un poster de Erza-sama junto con Gajeel y un pin de Gaara-A-A-ARIGATO INO-CHAN-Dije llorando abrasándola

-De nada Er-chan-

Luego sonó el timbre y fuimos a clases todos me saludaron con una sonrisa (algunos falsa y se notaba) y me dijeron "Feliz cumple Came" otros "Feliz cumple Arias" algunos pocos "Feliz cumple Erza/Er-Chan"

-Feliz cumple Erza-Dijo Mirko él fue mi novio durante 3 meses pero me engaño con una amiga

-No tienes el derecho de decirme Erza-Dije enojadísima que se cree

-Hay por dios dale vuelve conmigo sabes que lo quieres-Dijo tomándome del mentón

-No sabes que no, PREFERIRIA QUE LISSANA SE QUEDARA CON GAJEEL O SAKURA CON GAARA O TAKADA CON L ANTES DE VOLVER CON UN MENTIROSO,EGOSENTRISTA Y MUJERIEGO CON DELIRIOS DE GRANDESA-Dije totalmente sacada de mí el por suerte sabe de mi odio hacia Saku-puta, Lissa-zorra y Taka-perra

-OHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritaron a coro TODOS mis compañeros son unos loquillos XD

-Ya la escuchaste Sayonara-Dijo Ino-chan de la nada

-Esto no ha terminado-Dijo Mirko enojado jajajajaja sonó como en una película jajaja

-Ino-chan gracias-dije suspirando

-de nada Er-chan-

El resto del día paso normal y luego nos fuimos mi casa, si como vivo a la vuelta Ino mas o menos vive en mi casa

-Hola Kari-Dijo Ino entrando a mi casa como si fuera la suya

-Hola chicas-Dijo mi mama dulcemente-Feliz cumple-me dijo mi mama al mismo tiempo que me daba un lindo paquete azul lo abrí, tenía dos pequeños peluches de Shingeki No Kyojin uno del titán colosal y el otro de Anie versión titán es decir la titán femenina

-GRACIAS MAMI ME ENCANTA-dije abrasándola

-De nada-me dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de dulzura

Luego comimos, estuvimos hablando con mi One-chan de (para variar) anime y los vocaloid. Luego Ino-chan, Mei-nee y yo fuimos a mi patio y nos sentamos en el quincho a hablar, hasta que algo muy raro pasó de la nada apareció un portal color azul, aparecieron siete figuras extrañas

-¿Ino-chan, Mei-nee que serán?-dije confundida y aterrada

-KYA~ER-CHAN SON Gaara-kun, Sasori-san, Hiashi-sama, Neji-kun, Kurenai-san, Hinata-chan

Y SASUKE-KUN-Dijo entusiasmada

-Kya~ ES SASORI-KOI-dijo peor que una fangirl mi Nee-chan y yo me di cuenta de que si eran los personajes de Naruto pero especialmente me concentre en Gaara inconsciente se veía tan…tan…violable

**Continuara**

**Erza: ¿Review, Tomatazo, Impactrueno o Titán? **

**Ino: Mínimo tendrá 10 caps. **

**Mei: El/La que adivine la canción que estaba escuchando Er-imouto va a aparecer en el 3 cap :3**

**Erza, Ino y Mei: Mata-nee Mina-chan**


	2. Capitulo 1: Misión Fallida

**Erza: Hola Mina-chan**

**Mei: Hola**

**Ino: HOLA **

**Erza: Aclaraciones: Estamos temporalmente en la cronología en el Naruto antiguo NO en Shippuden, Gaara no es tan frio y distante pero igual lo sigue siendo **

**Mei: Sasori-koi NO es un ninja renegado de Suna, es el sensei de Gaara, y NO es parte de Akatsuki**

**Ino: Esto es después de los exámenes chunin pero el equipo 7 no participo y no hubo invasión **

**Erza: Bueno ahora si Diacleirmer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Ino: Solo los OC que somos nosotras **

**Dimensional Love**

POV Gaara

No se cómo llegamos aquí lo único que recuerdo es que fuimos junto con Sasori-sensei a Konoha para una misión y ahora desperté en un lugar extraño con 3 chicas, dos gritando como locas una gritando el nombre de Sasori-sensei se notaba de aproximadamente 17 años, tiene ojos Café, pelo Azabache, ondulado por los hombros y tez pálida, la otra gritaba el nombre de Sasuke tiene ojos verdes, pelo azabache, lacio por los hombros, tez pálida, de mi edad y bajita y la última mide más o menos 1,50, tiene ojos chocolate, pelo café, ondulado por la espalda, tez bronceada y me está mirando a mi _¿dulcemente?_

**_Flash back _**

Mi nombre es Gaara Subaku no el jinjuriki del Shukaku. Me fui a las 6:00 de la mañana hacia la entrada de Suna para encontrarme con mi sensei, se llama Sasori Akasuna tiene 18 años, es un poco egocentrista y gruñón, controla las marionetas y es como un hermano mayor para mí, no como Kankuro o Temari, ellos no me trata como a un hermano en cambio Sasori-sensei sí. Desde pequeño fue la única persona que se acercaba a mí, que me hablaba, que jugaba conmigo en decir que me trataba como un niño normal.

-Hola Gaara-Me dijo revolviendo mi cabello rojo carmesí con su típica sonrisa

-Sasori-sensei-Dije indiferente y frio-Vamos-

-Pero y tus hermanos-Me dijo confundido

-No van a venir porque dijeron que es muy difícil para ellos-Dije lo que los "cobardes" habían dicho

-Ah Ok-Dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa-Vamos

Llegamos a Konoha y fuimos con la quinta Hokage

Toc…Toc

-Pase-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

-Konichiwa Tsunade-sensei-Dijo mi sensei

-Konichiwa Saso-chan-Dijo la rubia y yo no me aguante una leve risa

-Sensei, no me diga así, Gaara ella es Tsunade Senju la mejor ninja médico del mundo y fue mi sensei -Dijo mi sensei avergonzado-Él es Gaara Subaku no, mi alumno y hermanito adoptivo

-¿Tu hermanito?-Dijo la Hokage con una de extrema dulzura y antes de que pestañee la rubia con grandes pechos me estaba abrasando

-No…puedo…respirar-Dije entrecortadamente

-Hay lo siento Gaa-chan-Dijo maternalmente nadie nunca me había hablado así y mi sensei esta vez es el que no aguanto la risa

-Bueno vamos a ponernos serios-Dijo la Hokage con una mirada seria-Akatsuki quiere capturarlos a ti y a Naruto-chan, mejor dicho a los bijus –

-Y de que se trata la misión-Dijo mi sensei

-Un grupo de ninjas que está conformado con Kurenai Yuu, Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y ustedes, interceptara a los Akatsuki, los capturaran y los traerán aquí para interrogarlos

Fuimos a la entrada de la aldea y estaban nueve personas: Una rubia junto con una horrenda peli-rosa acosando al Uchiha la rubia llamada Ino creo… no era tan molesta como la peli-rosa, ella sí que era chillona, también estaba el Hyuga menor Neji junto con Hinata, esa chica es la niña menos molesta del mundo si no fuera el monstruo como me aseguraron toda la vida que soy la querría tener como amiga al igual que la castaña Tenten son simpáticas y amigables, al lado de ella estaba Lee el chico que casi dejo paralitico me siento tan culpable, también estaba Kurenai-san y Hiashi Hyuga-san

-¡Konichiwa Mina-san!-Grito Sasori-sensei y se acercó a Kurenai-san y Hiashi-san-Mi nombre es Sasori Akasuna un gusto-haciendo una reverencia

-El gusto es mío me llamo Kurenai Yuu-Dijo la oji-roja

-Hiashi Hyuga-

Luego empezaron hablar sobre la misión, Rock Lee y Tenten se fueron me aburrí y me pare junto al Uchiha

-Suerte Sasuke-kun-Dijo Ino yéndose por lo menos sabe lo que significa que el Uchiha no le quiere hablar no como la otra que le hablaba, le hablaba y le hablaba

-Siempre es tan molesta-Le pregunte al Uchiha

-Si-Dijo con cansancio-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gaara Subaku no ¿y tú?-Le respondí

-Sasuke Uchi-Dijo pero lo interrumpió la peli-rosa

-¿Sasuke-kun te gusto?-Dijo agarrada del brazo de Sasuke

-YA CALLATE SAKURA NO VES QUE ESTOY HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN-Dijo enfurecido-Y NO, NO ME GUSTAS A MI ME GUSTAN LAS PELINEGRAS NO LAS PELI-ROSAS CHILLONAS, MOLESTAS Y QUE LO UNICO QUE SABE ES DECIR MI NOMBRE

-Sa-sa-sa-SASUKE-KUN-Se puso a llorar y se fue , si no fuera porque es una chica (aunque lo dudo) me hubiera empezando a reír en su cara

-Sa-sasuke-san no cree que fue un poco duro con Haruno-san-Dijo Hinata

-Hinata-sama, ella se lo merece es una molesta-Dijo Neji por detrás de ella

-Tal como lo dice el Hyuga, Hinata-chan, ella es muy molesta-Dijo Sasuke apoyando su punto

-Mu-mucho gusto me lla-llamo Hi-hinata Hyuga-Me dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Gaara Subaku no?-Me pregunto su primo

-Si mucho gusto-Dije imitando a Hinata

Luego de las presentaciones nos separamos en dos grupos en uno estaban Hiashi-san, Kurenai-san y Sasori-sensei y en el otro estábamos Hinata-chan, Neji-san, Sasuke y yo

Llegamos a una parte escondida del bosque donde estaba mucho más oscuro que otro lugar Y nos encontramos con Sasori-sensei y los demás

-Que hacen aquí nos teníamos que separar-Nos dijo Hiashi-san

-**No es la culpa de ellos, creo que sería mi culpa**-Dijo de la nada una persona encapuchada

-¿¡Quién eres!?-Grito Kurenai-san

-**Madara Uchiha-** Dijo revelando su "rostro" que era una máscara naranja en espiral-**Gaara Subaku no**-Con un chasquido de dedos me quede inconsciente

Luego aparecí aquí

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto mi sensei-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-*suspiro*Mucho gusto mi nombre es Erza Arias, ella –dijo señalando a la de ojos café y pelo negro-es mi hermana mayor Mei Arias y ella-dijo señalando a la otra –Es mi mejor Ino Demita y están en otra dimensión donde ustedes son una serie de dibujo japonés, conocemos su vida y sus nombres-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa noqueando a su hermana y a su amiga-Sasori Akasuna-y lo abraso cuando lo soltó le hablo a Kurenai-san-Kurenai Yuu me cae bien al igual que usted Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga-dijo con los ojos llenos de ¿lagrimas? Y lo abraso-que bueno que estés vivo-quince minutos después lo soltó, se secó las lágrimas, le sonrió y poso sus ojos en Sasuke-Sasuke Uchiha sabes, SIEMPRE desde que soy chiquita soñé con ser tu hermana ¿puedo?-dijo con una cara de perrito

-Pero no me conoces-

-Quien dijo que no te conozco-Dijo astutamente

-Ok-dijo divertido-Er-nee

-SASUKE-OTOTO-Dijo Erza-san abrasando a Sasuke luego se separó de él y miro a Hinata-Hinata Hyuga-chan sos mi ídolo-dijo abrasándola

-¿Yo-yo tu ídolo?-dijo confundida

-Sí, yo quiero ser como tú- Hinata se quedó dura de la emoción creo y luego de separarse de ella Erza-san me miro a mi

-Gaara Su-subaku no-tartamudeo mi nombre y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban en mi mejilla derecha y me abraso, abraso al que correspondí de inmediato no sé porque pero no me quiero soltar-Te violare jijijiji-Dijo sonrojada, una descarga eléctrica paso por mi columna y me sonroje

**Continuara**

**Ino, Erza y Mei: ¿Review, Tomatazo, Impactrueno, Titán? **

**Ino: El/La que adivine la canción que estaba escuchando Er-chan en el cap. anterior va a aparecer en el cap.3 **

**Mei: AH y hagan una descripción física corta**

**Erza, Ino y Mei: Mata-nee Mina-chan**


	3. Capitulo 2: Día de escuela parte 1

**Erza: FELICIDADES A NEKO-CHAN POR ADIVINAR LA CANCION **

**Ino: Aparecerá en este cap. **

**Mei: Diacleirmer: Naruto no es nuestro **

**Ino: Solo los Oc**

Dimensional Love

Pov Sasori

-*suspiro*Mucho gusto mi nombre es Erza Arias, ella –dijo señalando a que anteriormente estaba gritando mi nombre que tenia ojos café y pelo negro-es mi hermana mayor Mei Arias y ella-dijo señalando a la otra –Es mi mejor Ino Demita y están en otra dimensión donde ustedes son una serie de dibujo japonés, conocemos su vida y sus nombres-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa noqueando a su hermana y a su amiga-Sasori Akasuna-Me abraso y me dijo-Ten cuidado con Mei-nee- y me sonroje cuando me soltó le hablo a Kurenai-san-Kurenai Yuu me cae bien al igual que usted Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Y lo abraso-que bueno que estés vivo-quince minutos después lo soltó, se secó las lágrimas, le sonrió y poso sus ojos en el Uchiha-Sasuke Uchiha sabes, SIEMPRE desde que soy chiquita soñé con ser tu hermana ¿puedo?-dijo con una cara de perrito muy tierna

-Pero no me conoces-

-Quien dijo que no te conozco-Dijo astutamente

-Ok-dijo divertido-Er-nee

-SASUKE-OTOTO-Dijo Erza-san abrasando al Uchiha luego se separó de él y miro a la Hyuga-Hinata Hyuga-chan sos mi ídolo-dijo abrasándola

-¿Yo-yo tu ídolo?-dijo confundida

-Sí, yo quiero ser como tú- La Hyuga se quedó dura y luego de separarse de ella Erza-san miro a mi Gaara

-Gaara Su-subaku no-tartamudeo el nombre de mi alumno y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban en su mejilla derecha y lo abraso, abraso al que correspondió de inmediato no sé porque -Te violare jijijiji-Dijo sonrojada y yo me quería poner a reír ahí mismo. Luego de esa incómoda situación nos llevó a su sala.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto una mujer que supongo es la madre de Erza-san. Después de una Larga explicación la madre de Erza-san dijo que nos podíamos quedar

-Bueno la cosa es como dormiremos-Dijo el Hyuga menor

-YO CON SASORI-Dijo Mei-san agarrándome el brazo

-Eh?-Dije sonrojado es muy linda. Espera, ¿yo dije que esta chica es linda?

-Bueno dormiremos así: yo y Gaara en la cama alta de mi habitación Mei-nee y Sasori-san en la cama de abajo, Ino-chan y Sasuke-ototo en el colchón del suelo, Hinata-chan Y Neji en el otro colchón y Kurenai-san con Hiashi-sama en la otra cama-Dijo la castaña –

-Pero esta chica se parece a Sakura me esta acosando-Dijo el Uchiha señalando a Ino-san

-Oh no, no lo dijiste-Dijo Ino-san antes de lanzarse enzima del Uchiha enojada-ME PUEDES DECIR LO QUE QUIERAS PERO YO NO SOY COMO ESA INUTIL, ZORRA E INSUFRIBLE-Pegándole

-ERZA-NEE AYUDAME-Gritaba el Uchiha y todos nos pusimos a reír

-Te lo buscaste Sasu-ototo-Dijo Erza-san juguetonamente-Ella, Mei-nee y yo odiamos a Sakura-

Callo la noche y cenamos algo llamado Pizza…estaba delicioso, Nos dio ropa de su dimensión para dormir

Mei y Yo dormimos abrasados, Sasuke con una mano en la cintura de Ino y ella dándole la espalda, Gaara y Erza durmieron cucharita, Neji y Hinata tomados de las manos. Hiashi y Kurenai dándose la espalda

Pov Erza 

Me desperté, vi a Gaara abrasado a mí y me sonroje terriblemente

-Ga-gaara-Dije Preocupada él no podía dormir

-¿Si?-Me dijo despierto

-Nada-Me levante y desperté a Ino-chan

-Er-chan-Adormilada-5 minutos más

-TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA BAKA-Dije enojada

-MIERDA-Se fue a cambiar a la velocidad de la luz

-¿Y ustedes quieren ir?-Dije mirando a los chicos

-¿Okey?-Dijo dudoso Sasori

-Está bien-Dijo Sasuke

Les di los uniformes de mis primos que habían dejado acá, era una chomba igual a la femenina pero con un pantalón azul marino y a Hinata uno mío

-SE VEN TAN LINDOS-Dijeron a coro Mei-nee e Ino-chan

-Se te ve bien Hina-chan-Dije sonriendo

-Gra-gracias Erza-chan-

Luego nos fuimos a la escuela y nos dividimos, Mei-nee y Sasori fueron al aula de 5°y Sasu-ototo, Neji-kun, Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Gaara-kun y yo al de 1°

Nos sentamos yo con Gaara, Sasuke con Ino y Neji con Hinata

-Hola Lindos-le dijeron las "Popu" a Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, Ellos las ignoraban. Evelin una rubia de ojos castaños con un pirsing en la nariz, Valentina castaña clara de ojos negros y Milagros Rubia de Ojos azules

Con Ino

-Evelin, tocas a Sasuke y te meto un cuchillo por la vagina ¿entiendes?-Dijo Ino-chan con Cara de Yandere

-Hay que agresiva-Dijo Evelin, pobre de ella ¡Ja!-Eres Sasuke ¿no?

-Aléjate ya de mi vista, no ves que estoy con mi chica-Dijo Sasuke y después beso a Ino luego se separó-Vete AHORA-Dijo calmado

Con Hinata

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-Dijo Valentina empujando a Hinata y sentándose ella

-Hinata-sama-La levanta del Suelo-¿Estas bien?-Dulcemente

-Si-si-Dijo Hina Sonriendo

-Ufffff-Valentina se fue enojada jajajajaja

Conmigo

-Gaara no hueles a Zorra como que por ahí-Dije señalando a Milagros

-Hay Arias acéptalo Mirko no te quería-Dijo sonriendo, ella era mi amiga con la que Mirko me engaño

-¿Quién es Mirko?-Dijo Gaara perdido

-Mi Ex-Novio me engaño con esta zorra-Dije señalando a Milagros-Bueno te vas zorrita-

-Pero lo quiero conocer, ¿Cómo te llamas guapo?-

-Me llamo que te importa quiero estar con Erza-Dijo indiferente abrasándome y ella enojadísima se fue

Pov Mei

Yo y Sasori nos sentamos en el fondo del salón, juntos y comenzamos a hablar

-MEI-CHAN-Dijo mi mejor amiga Neko-chan abrasándome tiene 15 años se saltó 2 años porque es muy inteligente; pelo castaño claro a media espalda y ojos color miel. De personalidad es tímida pero extrovertida. Es súper otaku y ama el yaoi por eso se lleva bien con Er-imouto.

-Neko-chan-Correspondiendo el abraso

-ES…ES…ES SASORI AKASUNA-Dijo emocionada y yo le tape la boca

-Neko-chan shhhh-Dije

-Hola-Dijo Sasori-kun con una sonrisa

-Sa-sasori-san me llamo Irina mucho gusto-Dijo Neko-chan haciendo una reverencia

-Sasori Akasuna-Sonriendo

-Wow, wow, wow espera Neko-chan, Sasori es de Mei-Abrasando a Sasori

-Si ya lo sé Mei-chan-Divertida-¿Pero esta Naruto?-Dijo ilusionada

-No, lo ciento los que están son Gaara, Sasori, Sasuke, Hiashi, Neji, Kurenai y Hinata-

-Mierda yo quería a Naruto-Dijo haciendo un Puchero-¿Pero como es que llegaron aquí?

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos-Dijo el peli-rojo

En la casa

-Que es este lugar-Dijo un rubio de ojos celestes con mejillas como zorro

Continuara

**Erza: Bueno espero que te haya gustado Irina-Neko-chan y si seguirás en el Fic **

**Ino: Solo si tú quieres**

**Mei: Aja si no quieres seguir en el fic solo dínoslo**

**Ino-Erza-Mei: Mata-nee Mina-chan**


End file.
